


Jonsa Kink Week

by asongforjonsa



Series: Jonsa Week(s) [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (mentions of) Anonymous Sex, Adultery, All the kinks rolled into one fic, Angry Sex, Bondage, Cuz I'm tired and this just happened and go with it, Daddy Kink, Dark!Jon, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Jonsa Kink Week, Kinks galore, Kinky, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, You get a kink and you get a kink everyone gets kiiiiiiiinks, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: My beloved pairing from previous Jonsa weeks, but this time with a majorly kinky bent.





	Jonsa Kink Week

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and planned on working days 1 & 2 together, but then I added day 3, then day 4, and I decided to say "fuck it" and do it all at once. I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Pairing is from previous [Jonsa week](http://archiveofourown.org/series/880269) stories. The lovebirds are 38 in this, and are celebrating their 15th wedding anniversary. 
> 
> Day 1: Dark Jon  
> Day 2: Adultery  
> Day 3: Orgasm Denial  
> Day 4: Bondage  
> Day 5: Daddy Kink  
> Day 6: (mentions of) Anonymous Sex  
> Day 7: Choose your own- Hair pulling, Spanking, toys

Sansa gripped her seat so hard her knuckles turned white. Jon had been driving them for two and a half hours, en route to their week-long getaway in New Hampshire, to celebrate their 15th wedding anniversary.

Put quite simply, they were there to fuck. They’d rented a secluded cabin in the mountains with the intention of screwing each other’s brains out and playing out every fantasy they could think of.

She and Jon had been planning this for months, and anticipation buzzed between them. The previous two weeks had been _miserable_ for them both; all the kids had been sick, starting with their 13-year-old, Lyssa, who got everyone else sick until they had four crying, whimpering children.

Sansa felt a twinge of guilt leaving them with her parents, but the kids had been on the mend for a couple days by the time they were dropped off. They were having a cousins reunion of sorts; Robb and Margaery’s two kids would be there, as would Arya and Gendry’s daughter. Her brother and sister and their spouses would actually be sticking around to help with the chaos, and they’d teased Jon and Sansa mercilessly over their “dereliction of duty.”

She chuckled to herself, and Jon glanced over to smile at her. “I’m thinking about the sheer chaos of my parents’ house right now,” Sansa murmured. Jon laughed and nodded his head.

“Seven children under the age of 13? I don’t envy them. We’re lucky they all love us enough to give us this week off.”

Sansa smiled and stroked Jon’s cheek. His jet black curls had some grays peppered through them of late, and his goatee sported a similar salt and pepper look. But he kept his hair long enough to tie back in a man bun, just as Sansa kept hers long enough to braid down her back, simply because they loved playing with each other’s hair.

They’d been together for 25 years, sexually active for 22, and there were _so_ many things they had yet to uncover. Sansa crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together, as her mind flitted over the agenda they’d agreed to. It wasn’t the most outrageous, but they’d been flirting with kinky ideas for a while and decided that this was the time to do it.

Around her 38th birthday, Sansa had broken down and confessed to Jon that she was scared he’d grow bored of her. She’d worried about that briefly when they were 19, but he assured her then that she was the only woman for him; he reminded her of that through his words and actions every day.

This time, though, Jon got teary as well. He admitted that he had the same concern about her, that she’d want to sleep with someone else, someone she hadn’t raised four kids with and seen day in and day out at his best and worst for over 20 years.

“You’re the love of my life, Sansa,” he’d murmured. “I can’t imagine my life without you, and I don’t want to.”

As soon as Jon finished speaking that day, both of them burst into a mix of happy tears and laughter.

Sansa grinned as she thought back on how they’d concluded that conversation: an agreement to share their worries with each other more freely, and to explore their kinks when they went on their 15th anniversary trip.

Jon ran his hand over Sansa’s knee as they approached their cabin, and they gasped when it finally came into view. It was perfect. All wood, on the side of the mountain with a wraparound deck that looked over the valley below. They scrambled out of the car and ran up to the front door, eagerly unlocking it and darting in.

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the cabin and its surrounding area. The kitchen was small, but the common area was huge, with floor-to-ceiling windows and a fireplace.

 

_I’d like to fuck Jon in front of that fireplace._

 

Sansa shivered, and sidled up to Jon, who was heating up stew they’d brought from home for dinner the first night. They brought their own groceries, and were eager to cook together without kids running around. But tonight, they intended to keep it simple.

Sansa pressed herself up against Jon and nipped at his earlobe. “Will dinner be ready soon?” she purred.

Jon clenched his jaw and Sansa could tell he was trying in vain to will his dick to stay soft. It wasn’t working, and she ran her hand over his jeans.

He turned to face her and gave her a stern look. “Sansa,” he rasped, “Aren’t we trying to save it for later?”

Sansa pouted playfully but nodded. They ate dinner quickly, and she darted off to get ready. She blew her hair out and applied her makeup heavier than was typical. Sansa heard Jon come into the master bedroom, presumably to grab a book, before returning to the living room.

She slipped on the risqué dress, thigh high tights and strappy heels she’d ordered, and had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out laughing when she gazed at herself in the mirror.

The dress was one she wouldn’t have worn even in college; the vee plunged almost to her belly button, and her ass was barely covered. She couldn’t really wear a bra with it, but that didn’t matter.

 

_I look like a freaking hooker!_

 

She grabbed her clutch, and paused before opening the door. She called out, “Action!” and heard Jon slam his book shut and toss it onto the sofa.

Sansa took a deep breath and opened the door. She’d never seen Jon’s jaw hit the floor like that and she bit her lip again to keep from laughing.

“Fuck.” Jon swore under his breath, and they made eye contact quickly before he got into character.

He leapt up and bounded over to her, his face twisted into a furious sneer. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

Sansa gasped as he backed her up against the door. She pushed back on his chest, softly at first, then harder, until he moved back. “I’m going out, and you can’t fucking stop me!”

“Who are you seeing?” Jon demanded angrily. He tried to grab her arm, but Sansa wriggled away from him as she stalked towards the front door.

“I’m just going out. You can’t control me!” Sansa felt herself grow wetter with each angry exchange, and almost regretted her decision to skip panties.

“Sansa!” Jon roared, “Don’t you walk out that door!” Sansa paused at the door to throw an angry look over her shoulder before slamming it behind her.

She got into the car and burst out laughing. “Stop it, stay in character!” she scolded herself. Her phone pinged and she grinned. “Still green?” Jon had texted.

“Green as fuck,” she texted back. They agreed on using traffic light colors to keep their week’s activities safe, sane and consensual.

Sansa flipped the mirror down and started smudging her makeup.

 

_Jesus Christ, I’m literally getting my wetness on the seat!_

 

When she finished with her makeup, she started messing up her hair. She wanted it to look like she’d been thoroughly fucked. Next, she started to play with herself. She was so worked up already, it didn’t take long to get to the brink. She bit the inside of her cheek and pulled her hand away reluctantly, and wiped her hand on the inside of her thigh. She’d promised not to cum, and she meant to keep that promise. Jon was supposed to be doing the same thing in the living room, bringing himself to the brink and backing off.

Sansa checked her reflection in the mirror one more time before getting out of the car. Jon had turned off the lights in the common area as directed, and she crept through the front door like a 16-year-old coming home after curfew.

Jon flipped on a lamp next to the sofa, and Sansa jumped back. He stalked over to her, his nostrils flaring, curls whipping around his face wildly. Her eyes flicked down to his crotch and saw that his erection was straining against his jeans. It looked like he’d barely gotten the zipper up.

Jon boxed her in at the front door and _sniffed_ at her with a growl. “Where were you, Sansa?” he demanded, his voice low and rumbly. Sansa kept her eyes lowered, and shook her head meekly.

He grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him. “I said, _where the fuck were you?_ ”

Sansa felt her legs tremble, all she wanted was for Jon to throw her on the bed and ravage her, but they had to play the game. It’d be all the sweeter once he got inside her.

She set her jaw. “I was out.”

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “And who were you with?” He leaned his head back and his eyes were pitch black. Sansa’s chest was _heaving_ and she bit her lip with a whimper.

“I don’t-”

“Who was it, Sansa?!” Jon barked. She whined and rubbed her thighs together, spreading the warm wetness around.

“I don’t know his name,” she whispered.

Jon staggered back like she’d struck him. Sansa bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Who would’ve known Jon was this good at acting?

His chest was heaving as heavily as hers, and she started to move towards the bedroom. Jon grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to him so they were chest to chest. He yanked up her dress and cupped her pussy roughly.

“You let someone else fuck you, didn’t you? And they kept your panties?”

Sansa squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. “I didn’t wear them.” She whimpered as he slipped two fingers inside her. “Somebody else was here,” he stated calmly. Too calmly.

She opened her eyes and gasped at how positively _feral_ he looked. She whispered, “Yes,” and braced herself for impact.

Jon yelled as he tore his fingers from his pussy and _ripped her dress in half_. Sansa shrieked and he threw her over his shoulder, kicking the bedroom door open and tossing her on the bed.

Sansa rolled onto her stomach and tried to scramble away, but Jon grabbed her ankles. He pulled her stilettos off, followed by her stockings, which he used to tie her wrists over her head. He smacked her ass _hard_ and Sansa cried out. Before he stood, he whispered in her ear, “Color?”

Sansa groaned “Green, gods, so green, please don’t stop!” She felt him grin before he got back into character. He leapt off the bed and stripped naked.

Sansa writhed around on the bed, and tried to lift her ass towards him, which he promptly smacked again. “Stop moving!” he barked. Sansa looked over her shoulder at him with tears in her eyes. Her bottom lip was swollen from how hard she’d been biting it, and Jon’s heart seized.

 

_She wants this, you want this, keep going! You can make love later._

 

“You need a reminder of who the fuck you belong to, Sansa Snow,” Jon growled. “I’m going to make you beg to cum, but I won’t let you until you remember who owns this pussy.”

With that, he yanked her onto her knees and buried his tongue inside her. He gripped her ass hard, his short, sharp nails scraping into her skin, as he lapped at her. He reached around and rubbed at her clit roughly, and Sansa cried out. He slipped one finger inside her, and as he felt her walls start to clench, he pulled away, standing up straight.

Sansa wailed at the loss of friction and tried to chase him with her hips, which he rewarded with another smack. He spanked her again and again, peppering her ass cheeks until they were bright red. Sansa was crying and moving her ass to meet each crack of his hand, as he yelled over and over “Mine!”

She whimpered, “Yellow,” and Jon stopped everything. He knelt beside her on the bed and took her face in his hands. “Are you okay?” he asked frantically.

Sansa sniffled and nodded. “Yes, just, maybe no more spanking?” Jon kissed her softly. “Do you want to stop?” She shook her head. “No, no, this is so fucking hot, my ass cheeks are just kind of raw. Could you grab the cocoa butter?”

Jon fetched it from their bags and rubbed it over her ass cheeks lovingly. When he was finished, he knelt beside her again and kissed her forehead. “Do you want me to get back into character?” Sansa nodded eagerly.

Jon stepped back and took a deep breath. He shut his eyes and tried to imagine how he’d feel if Sansa slept with another man.

 

_I would honestly break down in tears, just utterly fall apart. But that’s not hot, stupid! Get angry!_

 

Jon opened his eyes and Sansa could see the feral look in his eyes. “That’s it, you’ve really done it now, Sansa. Now I’m going to put that plug in your ass, but you’re still not allowed to cum.”

Jon growled and went over to their bags again, this time returning with a vibrating butt plug. They’d explored anal play a little over the years, but not to this level. Sansa whined and thrust her ass in his direction.

He spread some lube over the plug and inserted it slowly, relishing her gasps of pleasure as she got settled. She squealed when he turned on the vibrations, and he laid down on his back, her pussy above him. He blew on her lips softly and Sansa shivered. He leaned up to start licking at her, and he stroked his dick with one hand, his other busily finger fucking her. Sansa was a mess, writhing around on top of his face, her shrieks music to his ears.

“Jon,” Sansa gasped, “Please, please let me cum!” Jon growled again (he loved how she’d shudder every time he did) and pulled his mouth away from her sopping pussy.

“Whose pussy is this, Sansa?” Sansa whined defiantly, and Jon moved quickly, pulling himself out from under her and whipping her around, still on all fours but facing him.

Jon leaned down to rasp in her ear, “Your pussy belongs to your daddy, Sansa. Now be a good little girl and show me how much you want your daddy’s dick inside you.”

Sansa got up on her knees, resting her ass on her heels gingerly, and took his throbbing dick in her mouth. She sucked hard and fast, and reached her bound hands around to stroke his balls. She hummed happily as Jon praised her, calling her a good little girl, telling her what a good little whore she was.

He felt his balls tighten, and pulled her lips off him. Sansa tried to protest, but he silenced her with his mouth. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, and wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her up gently. When their lips parted, Jon panted, “Now, are you ready to take your daddy’s dick?”

Sansa nodded eagerly. “Please, Daddy. Remind me who I belong to. I’m still having trouble remembering.” She batted her lashes at him, and Jon grinned.

He reached down to stroke her pussy and groaned. She was absolutely soaking, but he wanted to mess with her a little more. “Hmm, I don’t know, this doesn’t feel wet enough just yet.” He slipped three fingers inside her and rubbed against her G-spot. Sansa keened, her legs shook and she looked up at him with her huge blue eyes, shining with tears.

“Please, please let me cum, Daddy!” She was so close she could _taste_ it. Jon bent his head to capture one of her nipples between his teeth and Sansa bucked her hips against his hand. “Cum, Sansa,” he growled around her nipple.

Sansa yelped as the waves crashed over her, moaning Jon’s name again and again. Jon pulled his hand from between her legs and she whined, but he silenced her, sticking his fingers in her mouth. She sucked eagerly, and Jon’s already painful erection became near unbearable.

“Bend over,” Jon commanded. Sansa looked up at him sleepily but grinned, and got into position. Jon grasped her hips, careful of her tender ass cheeks, and rammed himself inside her. They yelled out as he buried his dick to the hilt in her pussy, and he started thrusting hard and fast. Jon chewed the inside of his cheek damn-near raw as he thought about work, trying to keep himself from cumming.

Sansa was getting close, and Jon wanted to tease her just one more time, so he pulled out abruptly. Sansa shrieked with frustration, and she looked over her shoulder accusingly. “Jon!” she cried.

Jon stood beside the bed and took her face in his hands roughly. “I’m not Jon,” he growled quietly. “I’m your fucking daddy. I own this pussy, and I say when you cum.” Sansa shut her eyes and whimpered _loudly._

He moved her over so he could lie on his back, and grabbed her hips so she’d straddle him. “If you ride daddy’s dick well, maybe he’ll let you cum again, Sansa.” She sank down onto his dick and started to bounce, her tits swinging in his face as she did. Jon grasped one harshly, and rubbed at her clit with the other, before he suddenly pulled her forward so they were nose to nose. He wrapped his arms around her back; her bound arms were stuck between them, so all she could do was lie there and take the rough fuck he was about to give her. 

He thrust up into her again and again, pounding into her relentlessly as she yelled. Jon sent up a silent prayer that nobody could hear them and think to call the police. Sansa’s pussy spasmed around his cock, and he was too wrapped up in the tight heat to stop her. She laid on his chest and whimpered an apology for cumming without his permission, and Jon stopped his thrusting for a moment.

He kissed her forehead. “That’s alright, baby girl. You’re just going to have to cum again for me.”

Sansa looked up at him, her eyes wide. “Oh Daddy, I’m so tired!” Jon reached over to the remote and amped up the vibrations on her butt plug in response. Her pussy clenched _hard_ around his dick at the sensation and Jon groaned loudly.

He started fucking up into her again, and grabbed her hair roughly with his free hand, keeping his other arm locked firmly around her back.

“Cum again, you fucking whore,” he growled in her ear. “Cum and scream my name. Who makes you cum, Sansa?” Sansa whined, “You do, Jon, you do!”

“And who am I? Who the fuck am I?” Jon demanded as he pumped into her more erratically.

“My daddy, you’re my daddy!” she shrieked. He felt her walls clench around him and she came with a final scream and shudder. He shot rope after rope of cum into her pussy, yelling her name as he erupted.

Jon let go of her hair and she collapsed on his chest with a thud. They heaved and panted as they came down from their orgasms, and giggled at each other when they finally caught their breath. Jon kissed her forehead again and smiled at his wife, his soulmate.

“I love you so fucking much, Sansa,” Jon whispered. Sansa smiled at him, and he felt his heart sing. “I love you too, Jon Snow,” she whispered back.

Later that night, they made love soft and slow, before returning to their kink bucket list in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sansa's dress](https://www.yandy.com/Low-Draped-Mini-Dress.php)   
>  [Vibrating butt plug](https://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=39268%0A)


End file.
